Nemesis
by DayDreamer6
Summary: AJ tries to break things off with Mia, while Harm and Mac want to tell him of their relationship. Gunny is back! A case in California demands all their attention.


****

Title: Nemesis, Part I

****

Author: DayDreamer

****

E-mail: elizden@knology.net

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: JAG-story

****

Classification: Angst, Romance, JAG-story [AJ/Other, Harm/Mac] 

****

Spoilers: Webb of Lies

****

Added: Oct 13, 2002

****

Summary: AJ tries to break things off with Mia, while Harm and Mac want to tell AJ of their relationship. Gunny has returned! And he's not the person he's led us to believe he is. Relationships aside, a case in California commands all of JAG's attention. Two young sailors in San Diego are dead, but are themselves charged with the murder of a civilian; the Admiral sends Harm and Mac to investigate. The case becomes a headliner and many of the JAG team travels to California to work the case. 

****

Author's Note: 'Nemesis' takes place following the six-part 'Coming Together' series, but it doesn't necessarily pick up where the series left off. As you know, I didn't address the issue of Bud's amputation in the Coming Together stories. That series was written to introduce Clayton Webb's new love interest as well as AJ's new relationship. For the sake of continuity, 'Nemesis' will continue along the same line as the Coming together series but will also stay in line with important events that have taken place on the show - i.e. I'm going to pretend that everything from Bud's assignment onboard the Seahawk until last week's episode has occurred since my last story, 'Coming Together IV: At Home'. All of the new characters and relationships were introduced in Coming Together. It would be good to read the last four parts of the series to get a picture of the relationships that were established with the key players.

****

0900 hours

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Adm. Chegwidden stood staring blankly out his office window. He'd been doing a lot of that lately, in truth ever since he last saw Mia four months ago. The weather was crisp and clear since the city was still feeling mild fallout from the effects of the hurricanes off the southern shores of the country. October was usually a favorite month of his, but not this year. The holidays were right around the corner and he would have to face them without Mia. It was hard enough just getting up everyday knowing that he let her go, forced her out of his life. The heaviness of that loss was bearing down on him as it usually did when he was alone. His unhappiness shrouded him in a cloak of loneliness and depression that he couldn't hide; hence, PO Tiner's standing order that he was not to be disturbed unless it was necessary. He didn't want to deal with his officer's questions and well-meaning advice.

(Knock, knock) AJ ignored the knock, knowing that no one dared enter without his permission. But he heard the door open anyway.

"Tiner, did you forget that I said don't disturb me?" AJ all but snarled without turning around.

"Tiner stepped away from the desk for a moment, sir. Gunnery Sergeant Galindez reporting for duty, Sir!"

Gunny stood at attention and AJ whipped around to face him. He had completely forgotten that Gunny was due back today. He warily faced Gunny, glad to see him but not anxious to get into a discussion about his sister.

"Gunny, it's good to have you back. Stand at ease." AJ walked around to shake his hand with his expression showing nothing of what he was feeling.

"It's good to be back, sir."

"I imagine the slower pace will be a welcome change."

"Yes, sir, but I'm ambivalent about returning since our nation's mission isn't complete."

"I understand, Victor. Many of us felt the same way when we served in 'Nam. Although we lost friends and hated that war, we felt we needed to see the mission through. You have to move on, Gunny. You may be called to return to Afghanistan, but while you're here, don't live there in your head. Many of our ex-military don't allow themselves to move on and eventually engage in endeavors that keep them in that frame of mind, becoming mercenaries."

"There's no danger of me doing that, sir. I've had plenty of practice...," but Gunny stopped mid-sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, just that I've served in areas of conflict before, sir. I have a ritual for changing my frame of mind. It usually involves spending a long leave at home in New Mexico with my family."

At the mention of home and New Mexico, AJ looked away and slowly walked back to the other side of his desk. But Gunny had caught the sadness in his eyes before he could hide it. He had worried about his sister when she first confided in him well over a year ago that she was attracted to his CO, but he knew that Adm. Chegwidden would handle the situation well. Ten months ago he had been home on leave when Mia told him that she was going to visit the Admiral when she went to D.C. for the judge's convention. He and his sister were close and no one in the family knew her as well as he did. It had always been like that. He knew that her interest in the Admiral wasn't just a silly adult crush, Mia was much deeper than that. And he didn't want her to get hurt, so he had asked her to deliver the gift to the Admiral that he had planned to deliver in person. He wanted her to have a fallback reason for her visit.

"That's good, Gunny. How is home?" AJ asked, trying to sound casual. 

Victor knew he was asking about Mia, but he decided that the Admiral would have to get that answer for himself. Mia was as miserable as he obviously was, but this was the Admiral's call.

"As well as can be expected. They're happy to know I'm back in the States."

"Yea," said AJ, looking down. "I wish that you all could have returned safe and sound."

"Sir, Lt. Roberts doesn't blame you."

Looking up at Victor, AJ replied, "I know, Gunny." He turned back to the window, but not really looking out. "But that doesn't mean I'm not responsible for him being there. I'm an ex-Seal, Gunny, and there's one thing that I've never liked about being in command; sending sailors where I can't go myself. That's not how we worked as Seals."

Gunny looked at his CO's back and realized that he had never seen the Admiral as anything other than a rock-solid Seal, just one who happened to be the JAG. The Admiral was hurting. He hurt over Bud's injury and he knew that he hurt over the breakup of his relationship with Mia. He couldn't change what had happened to Lt. Roberts for the Admiral, but maybe he could help him see that he was making a mistake by calling things off with Mia.

"Sir, is Lt. Robert's condition the only thing that's bothering you?"

AJ stiffened at the question, then turned to look at Gunny with a closed expression. Victor looked him right in the eyes, meeting his look with an unwavering one of his own.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

AJ turned back to the window before answering. "Denied."

"Understood, Admiral. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, Gunny. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." 

Before leaving, Victor placed an envelope on the Admiral's desk. It was a note from his father, Benito Galindez. Victor's father was in town staying with Victor for a week. He wanted to meet the man that his daughter was in love with and who was now breaking her heart. He had given Victor instructions to assess the Admiral's feeling and give him the note if he felt that the Admiral was in love with Mia. If he wasn't in love with her, Mr. Galindez did not want to meet him because it would mean that this Admiral had led Maria on for all these months. No, it was best they didn't meet. He would visit his son and then leave, and the Admiral would be none the wiser.

(Knock, knock) 

"God help me, what is it now!" demanded the Admiral, turning around and glaring at the person entering his office.

"Sir, I wanted to remind you of the staff meeting. It's 9:10, Admiral," Col. Mackenzie said. 

Mac wasn't offended by the Admiral's outburst. It was pretty much par for the course the last few months. He wouldn't talk to any of them about it, but they all knew it was because he had broken up with Mia. They still didn't know what had caused it. And since Mia lived all the way across the country they couldn't ask her.

"Alright. Thank you Colonel." AJ dismissed her without anything further to say.

"Yes, sir." Mac walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. She slowly shook her head, wishing she could make things better for him. 

AJ walked into the conference room and sat, immediately getting down to business. He barely greeted them before he began handing out assignments. He went over cases and passed out the folders without so much as looking up before moving on to the next case. 

"Cmdr. Rabb, a marine captain is accused of mishandling government electronic equipment, using it for personal gain. Further investigation revealed that there might be a more serious crime involved. Videos of possibly under-aged girls in various states of dress were found at his place. You'll prosecute, Ms. Halliton and Lt. Singer will defend.

"A Maj. Evans is accused of spousal abuse. He denies the claim. Col. Mackenzie will prosecute, Lt. Roberts will defend.

"Cmdr. Turner, you have a rape case to investigate. Looks like a possible date rape but no indication that drugs were involved."

The Admiral continued on, passing out further assignments, some that would go to trial and many others that could possibly not go to court at all. Months ago he had observed that his senior officers were rising to the challenge that Elizabeth had unwittingly issued. They had proven that they could handle a bigger caseload without falling down in the skills or integrity departments. Elizabeth had walked in managing 10 - 15 cases at a time and his officers soon picked up the pace, doing quite well. He had taken to observing many more trials himself, taking note of their increased skills, the thoroughness of their investigations, and the confidence they displayed in the courtroom. In addition, he gave them all additional administrative duties, teaching them and also allowing them to use their own judgement. None had let him down so far. He knew he had a great group of attorneys and they were living up to their potentials just as he knew they would. No doubt they thought that he was just pawning his work off on them because he was upset over Mia. They wanted to talk to him about it but he wasn't ready for that. Instead, he kept them too busy to bother him, challenging them in his own way. He had been meeting with his friend and Secretary of State Cameron Morgan for weeks now, discussing his desire to redesign the logistics of the Navy JAG corps. Now that a new SecNav would likely be assigned, Cameron wanted a clear understanding of AJ's plan. He said that AJ would need to have someone in his court after the firing of Secretary of the Navy Blaine; else, AJ could find his name permanently associated with the former SecNav's spirit of being uncooperative.

"Tentative court dates have been set. Any questions?"  


"No, sir."

"No, sir."

"No, Admiral."

"Dismissed." AJ stood and left the room, going back to his office and closing the door.

Everyone looked at each other and took deep breaths. They didn't comment on the Admiral's mood; it was a moot point these days. Their looks were just an acknowledgement of that fact. After the Lieutenants left the room, Mac turned to the others.

"We've got to do something. Why won't he just talk to us?"

"I don't know, Mac. But you know he won't tolerate us interfering. It's not like we know what to do anyway," Harm reminded her.

"I know, but it's hard to see him like that."

"This isn't like the Admiral. But like Harm said, what can we do? I don't relish the thought of sticking my nose in his personal like, but does anyone know how to reach Mia? Maybe find out what went wrong?" asked Sturgis.

"Now I really know it's bad when Sturgis wants to get personal," joked Harm.

"What are you talking about, Commander? I'm all up in your business. You just don't know it." 

Harm gave him a surprised look while Sturgis looked back without revealing a thing. Harm pointed to him and said, "We're going to talk later."

"Sorry, Buddy, I've got a rape to investigate," he said as he stood up to leave. "I'll see you all later."

"Why haven't you said anything, Elizabeth? Has the Admiral talked to you?" asked Mac.

"No, he hasn't."

"Have you tried to talk to him lately about it?" Harm wanted to know.

"No, I haven't tried talking to him about it, either."

"Why not? You don't think he and Mia should be together?" asked Mac.

"Knock, knock," Victor said as he entered the room.

"Gunny! You're here!" smiled Mac.

"Hey, Gunny, good to have you back!" said Harm, shaking his hand.

"It's good to be back, sir, Ma'am."

"Have you met Elizabeth?" asked Mac.

"No, I haven't. I did just meet Cmdr. Turner, though."

"Well, Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, meet Elizabeth Halliton. Elizabeth, this is Gunny," supplied Harm.

"Hello, Gunny."

"Hello, Ma'am. My sister told me a little about you, mostly what the Admiral shared.

"Speaking of which," he turned and closed the door. "I take it you all were talking about Mia and the Admiral when I entered?"

"Yes, we were. How are you about it all, Gunny?" asked Mac as they all sat down.

"The Admiral is miserable. Mia is miserable. I don't like it at all."

"So you never had a problem with him seeing her?" wondered Harm.

"Never. Mia confided in me last year about her feelings and I admit I worried that she was setting herself up to be hurt. But I had to concede that the Admiral would never do anything to deliberately hurt her. My sister is a special lady, all of my sisters are." 

"Gunny, what happened between them? Do you know?" Mac whispered.

"Yes. He thinks she should be with someone more suitable. Someone younger."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that.

"What is it, Elizabeth? You agree?" asked Harm.

"No, of course not."

"Then what is it? Why haven't you brought it up?"

"Harm, I don't think … ," she paused before continuing. "He has a tough decision to make, and he feels like he's already made it. Trying to sway him one way or the other right now won't do. Maybe he needs to be a little miserable for a while."

"How can you say that! You know he loves Mia."

"What I also know, Mac, is that it's just as easy for a person to think they're in love with someone that they shouldn't be with, as it is for them to be in love with the right person. There's a reason for a 50% divorce rate in this country. 

"We have a habit of jumping into relationships and just going with the feelings of the moment, then staking our lives on those emotions. Well, love … to be in love with someone, is more than mere emotions. Maybe the Admiral just needs time to think … or to pray … or just to get over his doubts. Who knows? It's better that he does that now than later. 

"I will say this, though. God blesses us everyday in ways that we don't deserve. When he gives us a rare gift, we should just seize it and trust him to lead us in how to best care for that gift. I think the Admiral has been given that rare gift in Mia, and she in him."

"Maybe you should tell him that," said Gunny.

Harm agreed, "I think you should, also."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" asked Harm.

"I've watched the Admiral struggle with his decision just like you have, but God hasn't placed it on my heart to discuss this with the Admiral. In fact, I feel a definite pressure not to say anything. And speaking of helping the Admiral, why haven't either of you talked to him about what he's going through? I'll tell you why. It's because the same hand that holds me back is the same hand that's on you. Whether we understand it or not, agree or disagree, we _all_ know not to interfere. This is something he has to go through alone, at least for now. And it could be that it's simply not _us_ who can help."

Mac said, "He's made the wrong decision; I'm sure of that. He's throwing away the love of his life."

"Mac, you've become quite the romantic," observed Sturgis, daring Mac to comment.

Mac blushed but tried to cover her impassioned response with quiet concern. "I just want the Admiral to be happy." Unconsciously, she risked a fleeting glance at Harm."

"Elizabeth, I think you're right about that, about it not being any of us that can get through to him," Victor stated.

"Do you think Mia should come back and try to talk to him?" asked Mac.

"No, someone even better. My father is in town visiting. He made the decision to come here with me at the last minute, not telling Mia. He told me to 'assess' the Admirals feelings and I am to let the Admiral know that Poppy wants to speak with him tonight – if I believe the Admiral loves Mia. Otherwise, he doesn't want to meet him."

"What? You're kidding!" said Harm, smiling.

"No joke. I left a note from my Dad on the Admiral's desk after he dismissed me when I tried to talk to him earlier. He's probably read it by now if he didn't read it before the meeting."

Elizabeth smiled and stood up, "We can stop worrying."

"You're that sure?" asked Harm, smiling himself.

"I am. Aren't you?"

Mac laughed and stood also, "She's right. I already feel better. I can't explain it, but I'm not worried anymore, either."

****

1630 hours

Adm. Chegwidden's office

AJ kept reading the note over and over again. He hadn't gotten any work done all day, thinking about what it said. Benito Galindez had written:

'Adm. Chegwidden, I am in town visiting my son and I think the two of us should talk. If you are not busy, will you join me for dinner tonight at my son's apartment? We will sit down to supper at 6:30. Please let Victor know whether or not I can expect to see you.

Benito Galindez'

Victor's father was in town. Maria's father. AJ had not given Victor an answer yet though he knew he had to face him. He finally left his office and went to Elizabeth's office. She was sitting at her desk working on her computer. She looked up when she saw him. Usually she went to his office before leaving for the day so she was surprised to see him at her door.

"Hi, Admiral."

"Got a minute?"

"Of course, sir."

Closing the door, AJ sat in one of the chairs across from her.

"Clay's still in Afghanistan, isn't he?" asked AJ as if he were looking for something to say.

"Unfortunately, yes, he is." The Admiral looked a little lost to her.

He sat without saying anything for a few moments, looking down and apparently lost in thought. Then he looked up and asked, "How do you handle that? You've been married less than a year and you've spent so much time apart. You've been to Russia, State sent you to Turkey three months ago and before you returned, Clay was back in Afghanistan."

"It's not been too bad."

"Do you talk?"

Elizabeth paused before answering him, getting his full attention. "I told him not to call me, Admiral."

"What? Why? He needs to talk to you while he's over there."

"I know."

"Why, then."

"I told him not to call me because I didn't want him to pretend with me. I didn't want him to pretend that everything was okay, that it was just another routine assignment. I don't need him to cheer me up by striving to maintain a false gaiety. Sometimes I think he believes he's to blame for 9/11 because he didn't know what was happening. I told him to concentrate on what he has to do and if I didn't hear from him, I would always assume he was alive and well. He doesn't need to think that I'm going to fall apart because we haven't seen each other except four days in as many months.

"But, you'll be surprised to know that I speak to my husband at least three times a week, Admiral. He calls me whenever he can, and when we talk he doesn't try to hide how he really feels. I guess by telling him not to call, it made him realize that he could talk to me honestly, anytime, about anything."

AJ looked back at her, getting her meaning. He didn't say anything, but finally looked down.

"Admiral, do you remember when you told me that I had nothing to worry about with Clay?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes," he said, looking away. "You said I didn't have anything to worry about either."

"And I said it's going to take you a while to truly get that."

AJ quickly looked back at her. Elizabeth was watching him closely when she quietly asked, "Hasn't it been long enough?"

AJ didn't reply, just sat looking at her. Finally he stood and said, "I'll let you get back to your work. Tell Clay I said hello when you next speak with him." He left the office then and went to Gunny's desk. Victor saw him coming and waited expectantly.

"Gunny, I need an address."

Lt. Sims, hearing the Admiral's request, said, "Oh, sir, Gunny already gave me his address and home phone. I placed it in your Roledex while you were in Ms. Halliton's office."

"Alright. Thanks, Harriet," AJ said, nodding slightly at Gunny before walking to his office.

Gunny turned back to the criminal search he was conducting for Elizabeth and Harm. They had both requested the same information on Elizabeth's client. When Harriet was safely busy with other things, he went into the conference room and placed a call to his father letting him know that the Admiral was coming to dinner.

****

1815 hours

Gunny's residence

At the ring of the doorbell, Victor answered the door and welcomed the Admiral.

"Good evening, sir. Come on in. Poppy's in the kitchen, let me get him."

AJ had changed into a pair of casual slacks and a blue pullover. He looked calm, but like he had resigned himself to go through with the dinner and take what he deserved.

Victor's father came into the living room then and Victor introduced him. Benito Galindez was an older version of Victor with a slightly weathered look. He was tall and slim like Victor, though maybe an inch shorter and about 20 pounds heavier.

"Dad, this is Adm. AJ Chegwidden. Admiral, my father, Benito Galindez."

"Hello, Mr. Galindez. It's a pleasure to meet you. Call me AJ."

"Thank you, AJ, it's Ben. I'm glad you could make it. Dinner is almost ready, but Victor, will you visit the market and get another head of lettuce? I don't like the looks of the one you bought earlier."

"Sure, Poppy. Anything else?"

"No, AJ would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine, Gunny."

"Be right back," Gunny said as he opened the door and left. Gunny lived close to a farmer's market and managed to go there and back in ten minutes. AJ and Ben talked briefly about the cool weather. Ben was enjoying it since it was still pretty warm in New Mexico. Gunny returned and they sat down to eat a little bit later. After Ben blessed the meal, he turned to AJ.

"AJ, I think we should all enjoy our dinner, so why don't we get through the rough stuff first. My daughter loves you; I'm told you love her. Is that true?"

AJ looked at him, knowing Mia got her directness from him. He looked down and then looked Ben in the eyes and said, "Yes, I do."

"You don't sound like a man who is in love with my daughter," Ben said. "Why is that?"

AJ couldn't think of anything to say. Truth was he found it painful talking about Mia and couldn't speak.

Benito Galindez held AJ's look, then came to a conclusion. "I think you could do us all a favor and just marry her. I don't think I can stomach much more of either of your misery. It's not good for the digestion."

Ben and his son proceeded to prepare their fajitas and eat, carrying on a conversation about Victor's first day back at JAG. A stunned AJ didn't move, but sat staring at Ben. 

Ben noticed AJ had not prepared his plate so he asked him, "Aren't you eating, AJ?"

The Admiral finally found his voice and said to Ben, "You aren't concerned about me marrying your daughter? Why not?" He couldn't be sure that he'd heard Ben correctly.

Ben finished chewing the bite in his mouth, then turned to AJ, saying, "My son is an excellent judge of character, Admiral."

AJ whipped his head around to Victor, but Victor just gave him a cursory glance and continued eating, asking his father to pass the tomatoes.

"I understand you like to fish, AJ. You'll have to return to Mexico and let me take you to my favorite spot. Mia tells me you never made it that far when you were there. Since you-know-who decided to get himself shot."

"Hey, Poppy, I was only thinking of you. You know you don't like for anyone to go to your spot unless you take them yourself."

"Eh, I would have made an exception."

"Now you say that. Admiral, you'd better eat up. He's getting ready to launch into one of his fishing stories. When he does that, he eats as fast as he talks," Victor said, teasing his father.

"Look who's talking. You've finished two fajitas already to my one."

AJ finally came out of his daze and prepared his plate while Ben drew him into the conversation. Father and son carried most of the conversation early on, but by the end of the meal AJ had found his tongue and was swapping fishing stories. Ben and AJ retired to the living room while Victor cleaned up after the meal, loading the dishwasher. Joining them in the living room, Victor reminded his father of the time.

"Poppy, it's almost 8:00."

"Oh, right. Let me have my bag, Victor."

Victor gave his father a small travel bag and Ben reached inside and pulled out a flight ticket, giving it to AJ.

"What's this?" asked AJ, confused.

"If you hurry, and I mean really hurry, you can just make the flight. It leaves in an hour and a half, non-stop."

Ben had given AJ a ticket to New Mexico.

AJ stared at him, openmouthed.

"I'd like to tell you that you won't get another chance, only I know you will. She's not going to give up on you. So why wait at all."

"Admiral, you need to leave now if you're going to make the flight," said Victor, getting the Admiral's jacket. He put his on as well and held the door open saying, "I'll drive you."

AJ stood and looked from one to the other of them. He was clearly too emotional to speak and only managed to nod his head at Ben before proceeding Victor out the door. Once they arrived at the airport, AJ turned to Victor.

"Victor, I … " he started, not knowing how to voice his appreciation.

"I know, sir. Just make her happy. Your return flight is day after tomorrow, late. I'll let Tiner know that you'll be out of the office for the next two days and to call you on your cell phone if you're needed."

"Thanks, Victor," AJ said. He had to run to his gate after passing the security point. Once he was out of site, Victor called Mia on his cell phone and told her to be at the airport at 8:30 to pick up the Admiral. Meanwhile, back at Victor's place, his father called home to give his wife the news. 

****

0800 hours, Thursday

JAG Headquarters

Elizabeth, Mac, and Sturgis were hanging out in the breakroom, waiting for the Admiral to arrive. Pretty soon Harm showed up. He said hello to everyone, but his eyes took on a special light when he spoke to Mac. Elizabeth looked at Sturgis, Sturgis looked at her and they rolled their eyes where Mac and Harm wouldn't notice. Elizabeth knew that the two had to be dating and Sturgis was of the same opinion. 

"Sturgis, what are you doing here so early?" Harm asked.

"I'm always here at this time, Harm."

"Really? No, you're not. Elizabeth, does he usually come in this early?"

"Nope," Elizabeth promptly replied.

"I beg to differ. Just because you don't see…" he began, but Mac cut him off.

Whispering, she said, "Oh, admit it Sturgis. You want to know how things went in New Mexico just like us."

"Colonel, I am not in the habit of sticking my nose in the Admiral's personal life, unlike some people I know." 

"Oh. Right. I'm not talking to the man who just three days ago wanted to know how to get in touch with Mia. That must have been the Sturgis visiting from an alternate universe."

Sturgis paused in the middle of swallowing a drink of coffee, and looked from one to the other of them. Everyone laughed at him and he smiled sheepishly. At that moment, Adm. Chegwidden arrived, going directly to his office. Elizabeth spotted him and nudged Mac while quickly putting down her glass of orange juice. She immediately made to leave the room and follow the Admiral into his office, but Mac grabbed her by the arm.

"No, wait. You can't just barge in there and ask him about his trip. No, we have to be subtle." Mac looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to come up with a plan.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Mac?" Harm asked her.

"I say we ask Gunny," Elizabeth said.

"Gunny will respect the Admiral's privacy. He won't tell us anything," Sturgis said. They all looked at him and smiled.

"Yea, Gunny won't say anything," Harm said, "but what we can do is ask him for Mia's phone number."

"He'll see right through that, Harm…. that is, unless we give him a good reason for wanting to know." Mac said as she turned and looked at Elizabeth.

"Isn't it about time you had a housewarming party? You've finished buying furniture, haven't you?" Mac asked.

Elizabeth looked at her, surprised. Then a slow smile covered her face. "Mac, I like the way you think!"

"Uh, oh. What are you two planning?" Harm asked with reserve.

"A housewarming. Since you all helped me unpack that weekend, I should throw a housewarming party to thank you. And since Mia helped too, I have to invite her."

"Yea, but that will take days to arrange! We want to know now." Harm said.

Mac and Elizabeth looked at him and laughed. Harm grinned and said, "Well, don't you?"

"He's has a point. I don't want to wait days to find out, either." 

"People, you can plan the party days from now. But you can talk to Mia as soon as you call her," Sturgis told them with a longsuffering look.

"Right. Ok, let's go find Gunny," Elizabeth said, grabbing Mac by the arm. 

Harm stopped them and whispered, "Hey, don't you dare call her without us!"

Elizabeth and Mac casually strolled toward the Gunny's desk. Just then the Admiral came from his office and went to the break room where Harm and Sturgis still stood. Mac and she turned around, following the Admiral with their eyes. They were torn between going back to the break room and talking to Gunny. Victor noticed them watching the Admiral and smiled. He had seen them coming to his desk, but pretended that he hadn't noticed. He knew what was coming up. 

"Colonel, Ms. Halliton? Can I help you?"

"Oh, good morning, Victor," Elizabeth said as casually as she could.

"Good morning."

"'Morning, Gunny," Mac said with a sunny smile.

"Good morning, Colonel."

Elizabeth then told him, "Gunny, I'm having a housewarming party tomorrow night. I know it's short notice, but will you come?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Great! I also wanted to invite Mia, though I know she won't be able to make it. She helped Mac and everyone else unpack for me months ago and since the party is really my way of saying 'thank you' to everyone, I wanted to include her. Do you know her email address? I thought I would invite everyone by email since it's such short notice."

"Sure, I can give you that."

"And can I have her phone number in case she doesn't check her email often?"

Victor gave Mac and Elizabeth a sardonic smile, but he wrote Mia's phone number down anyway. He deliberately gave them her home number, knowing she wouldn't be there until after 8:30pm their time. 

Mac, of course, thought about that and said, "Gunny, is this her work number or her home number?"

"Home," Gunny said, forgetting the Colonel would have thought about the time difference.

"Elizabeth, you probably should call her at work."

"You're right. Gunny?"

Victor then wrote down Mia's work number for her. The two of them smiled brightly and told Victor thanks. Then they went to their respective offices, looking into the break room first to see if the Admiral was still there. A few minutes later he saw Mac, Elizabeth, Harm, and Sturgis all on their phones at the same time. Victor went to say good morning to the Admiral.

At Victor's knock the Admiral said, "Enter."

"Good morning, Admiral."

AJ looked up and smiled at Victor. The two of them had talked when he arrived back in town last night. He and Mia. Mia took ten days vacation so that she and AJ could spend time together. Mia, Victor, Mr. Galindez, and AJ had stayed up late the night before talking. Mia was at AJ's home where she had spent the night in his guestroom.

"Good morning, Gunny," AJ said giving him a friendly smile. 

He couldn't seem to stop smiling since he had walked into that New Mexico airport and seen Mia. She was waiting for him near his arrival gate. He didn't see her at first and began to make his way to Baggage Claim before he remembered he had brought no luggage. Then he saw her. He stopped in his tracks and just stared. She hadn't said a word, just walked over to him and stopped a breath away. He had looked down into her eyes, gathered her in his arms and kissed her. When they finally broke the kiss, he told her he loved her. She told him she loved him, too, and they had walked from the airport with their arms around each other. 

"Have a seat."

"Thanks, Admiral, but this won't take long," Victor said smiling.

"I thought I should warn you, Elizabeth is throwing a housewarming party tomorrow night and she's invited me. She also thought she should invite Mia since she helped unpack her things with the rest of you. Elizabeth and Mac asked for Mia's phone number." Victor couldn't help grinning as he related the incident.

AJ laughed outright and shook his head. "Did you give them the number?"

"Uh huh. Mia's work number and her home number." The two of them laughed together.

"Now, how am I going to keep them at bay until tomorrow night? Not to mention Rabb, Harriet, and Sturgis. I'll be at the State Department all day tomorrow, but so will Elizabeth. I have the meetings at the Pentagon this afternoon, so that's covered. I can avoid Elizabeth tomorrow, so that leaves this morning."

"They're all in court this morning, sir."

"All of them?"

"Yes, sir." Victor said, nodding his head and laughing.

AJ leaned back in his chair and laughed with Victor. "Well, that's that."

"I'll talk to you later, Admiral." Victor stood and left AJ alone.

AJ smiled quietly to himself, thinking of his officers and Elizabeth. They were friends; no, they were family and he knew that they had been concerned for him. He appreciated their giving him his space to work things out. 

****

0900 hours

Elizabeth's office

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hi, there."

"Clay! You're back!" She said, a soft smile coming over her face. 

Harm was walking to Mac's office when he glanced at Elizabeth across the bullpen on the phone in her office. He did a double-take in mid-stride, noting the expression on Elizabeth's face. He stood watching her for a moment and a small smile played about his lips. She was on her cell phone, and she slowly walked over to her door and closed it, still talking with the same soft look in her eyes. Harm knew that look. He loved it when he saw that same look in Mac's eyes when she gazed at him when they were alone together. Elizabeth was in love!

He went into Mac's office and sat down, smiling at her. "Mac, is Elizabeth dating anyone?"

"No, I don't think so. Why," Mac asked, seeing the smile Harm was sporting? "Do you have someone in mind for her?"

"No, I don't think I need to fix her up with anyone." Harm then told Mac about the scene he'd just witnessed.

"You're kidding! Why hasn't she told us about him?"

"I don't know, but what say we find out tomorrow night at the housewarming? Did you see the invitation in your email?"

"Yes. I can't believe she would keep her boyfriend from us. Oh, she's tricky! I've been wondering why she hasn't been asking a lot of questions about you-know-what! She hasn't wanted me to ask her about the person in her life or to fix her up with anyone."

Harm laughed and said, "I know what, we'll get Sturgis or Jordan to ask tomorrow. That way, she still can't say anything to us."

Leaning forward, Harm whispered, "Tonight, your place?" Mac shook her head yes with her expression suggesting she was answering a question related to a case. Harm stood to go back to his office. At the door, he stopped and turned back to Mac. He closed the door and went to stand beside her, leaning against her desk with his back to the door. 

"Mac, we're going to Elizabeth's together tomorrow," he said as he held Mac's gaze."

She gave a smile in agreement. "You're ready to tell the Admiral, aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm ready too."

****

1745 hours, Friday

The Watertown

Elizabeth & Clay's residence

"Honey, you have to finish dressing before anyone arrives," Elizabeth called from the bedroom. 

"I know. I'm just checking everything."

Elizabeth looked into the living room and smiled at her husband. He was arranging and rearranging his model sailboat, his prized possession. She leaned against the doorframe as she recalled the scene five months ago when Clay had come home after being in Afghanistan for a month. She had been sitting in the living room in the dark thinking about their home. It was almost completely furnished though it was taking a long time to get it done. She had been on assignment in Russia a couple of times and Clay had been in and out of Afghanistan. She had agreed with Clay that they should keep their relationship a secret, but she hurt to walk into their home and not see anything of him there.

Clay walked in the apartment with his bag and called her name, "Elizabeth?"

"Clay! I'm in here," she said walking over to meet him. She threw her arms around him and he kissed her, holding her tight.

"Welcome home, Mr. Webb," she said, against his lips, then kissed him again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Webb. I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"Why were you sitting in the dark? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, now that you're here."

Taking her hand he led her back into the living room, turning on one of the lamps. He pulled her down with him onto the sofa and held her.

"Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

She gave him a weak smile and kissed him, then said, "I miss you when you're away, but I can handle that. What I'm having a hard time dealing with is not seeing any part of you in our home. I look around and all I see are my things. I decorated with 'us' in mind, but even the furniture you didn't get to choose. I want to see something of you when I walk in the door. Does that sound silly?"

Clay smiled and said, "No, it doesn't sound silly. I love coming home because I walk in and I see so much of you, even when you're not here."

He stood and pulled her up to him. "Come with me." He went into the bedroom and changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and shoes and then took her for a ride. The ride took them to his apartment. Elizabeth had never been there and he let her look around. He went into the living room and picked up his sailboat and brought it over to her.

"I want you to have this."

Elizabeth looked at the boat and knew that it must be important to him. "Did you build this?"

"Yes, my father and I. Come over here and let me tell you a story."

Clay told her the history behind the sailboat and Elizabeth realized just how important the gift was. They had gone back to their home and had together decided the best place to display the sailboat.

Still smiling at the memory, she walked to hug him from behind. "Clay, you know you don't have to leave. You can just be the first to arrive."

He turned and smiled at her, rubbing her arm around his waist. "I was thinking the same thing, but I know human nature. If I don't leave and return, I will feel and look like I belong here. Someone is bound to pick up on that."

"In that case, put your pants on and get a move on it!" she laughed. 

Thirty minutes later everyone but the Admiral had arrived. Harm and Mac had arrived together, followed by Jordan and Sturgis. Bud was not yet back in the office but Elizabeth invited him and Harriet. They had decided to stay home, but had called and thanked her for the invitation. Bud was doing well, but Harriet had confided in Mac that he wasn't anxious to venture outside home and the rehab center. Elizabeth had a plan, but she wanted to think about it for a while.

Harm and Mac were talking quietly by themselves when Harm noticed the sailboat. He looked from Elizabeth to Clay and back at the sailboat, understanding slowly dawning on his face. He knew that sailboat! When they had thought Clay was dead a few years back, he and Bud had gone to Clay's apartment looking for clues as to who may want to kill him. He noticed the sailboat then and had asked his mother about it when he saw her later that day. The boat had a history and he couldn't imagine Clay giving it away. Clay noticed Harm eyeing the sailboat and saw him motion to Elizabeth. He casually walked over to rescue her.

"Elizabeth, that's a nice sailboat. Where'd you get it? asked Harm as casually as he could, giving the fact that he wore a broad grin.

Elizabeth looked at him, then the boat. "It's Clay's."

"I know." Harm was looking at her, smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"A housewarming present," Clay told him as he walked up. 

"Clay, settle this for me, will you…" Sturgis called from across the room. Clay went to talk to Jordan and Sturgis so Elizabeth was left alone with Mac and Harm. 

Harm smiled at Mac and turned to Elizabeth. "You know, there's an interesting story behind that boat."

"Yes, I know," was all Elizabeth said, not giving anything away.

"I'm surprised Clay would give it away."

Elizabeth simply looked at Harm and Mac, but managed to keep a straight face when she said, "He knows I'll take great care of it."

Mac looked at Clay across the room at the same time that he looked over to them. She met his eyes and began to smile. Clay looked away, shaking his head with a small grin on his face. He knew that Mac and Harm had guessed. He made the decision then to announce his and Elizabeth's marriage tonight.

The doorbell rang and Mac went to answer it for Elizabeth. 

"Admiral! Mia! Come in. Gunny, you knew she was here and you let us call her, leaving messages!" Mac said to Gunny who had arrived with them, along with his father.

"Colonel, what about you and Elizabeth trying to sneak and get information?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mac said in all innocence.

She turned to Benito Galindez and introduced herself while everyone else came forward and greeted Mia and the Admiral. "Hello, sir, I'm Mac."

"It's good to meet you, Mac. That would be Col. Sarah Mackenzie, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dad, let me introduce you to everyone. I think everyone knows Mia already."

Victor introduced his and Mia's father to everyone. Elizabeth noted the Admiral's contented smile and went over and put her arm around his waste. He hugged her and presented her with the flowers he carried.

"Your place looks great! It's been well worth the wait."

"Thank you, Admiral. How are you?"

AJ smiled down at her and gave her a squeeze. Elizabeth smiled back and went to get drinks for them. She was pleased the Admiral was happy. When she returned to the room, AJ had gotten everyone's attention.

"Elizabeth, I hate to ruin your dinner, but something has come up. Business, I'm afraid." Turning to his officers, he continued. "Two young sailors were killed by the San Diego police yesterday in what appeared to be an arrest gone bad. The police say that the two murdered a civilian and attempted to run off when officers came upon the scene. The two dead sailors are being officially charged with the murder. The parents of the two didn't' believe their sons committed the murder and asked for a JAG investigation. NCIS was already on the case, of course, but so far they're not happy with what they're finding. It should be an open and shut case, but Captain Bentley who is in charge of the small JAG office at the base says they're getting stonewalled by the police department and getting nowhere with the investigation. That shouldn't be the scenario if everything happened the way the police officers have stated. Harm, I'm sending you and Mac to San Diego. Your flight leaves in 2 ½ hours. It doesn't sound good, so I don't have to tell you to handle this with care. The media has already gotten hold of it and the police have implied that the Navy is questioning their actions just to drag this out in order to take care of their own. The police don't tell the Navy what to do. I want a thorough investigation. Two mothers have lost their 18 year-old sons. I want to know what happened, what they were doing."

"Admiral, what else can you tell us about the case? Why would the police not work with the Navy investigators?" asked Mac.

AJ gave a deep sigh before answering. "I have my theory."

"Sir?" asked Harm.

AJ folded his arms while looking down. He looked up at them and continued. "The San Diego police captain in charge of the precinct where the deaths occurred is someone I know. His name is Capt. William 'Bull' Sledge. Sad to say, but we have a history and it's not good. He knows I'm the JAG. When Cpt. Bentley spoke with him about the lack of cooperation NCIS and his lawyers were getting he very politely threw him out of his office and told him to tell _me_ that I don't run his precinct. I haven't seen the man in 12 years, but if I have an enemy in this world, he's it."

"Sir, what's it all about?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's a long story, goes back to when we were Seals. Harms, Mac, do your job out there, but watch your back. I want you on this the minute you land and plan on giving me an update within five hours of your arrival. You'll arrive late, I know, but it will give you a chance to get started, hopefully unobserved."

"Aye, sir."

"The rest of you, stay close to your phones. You may get a 5 am call from me. You two need to get going. Meet me at JAG in an hour and I'll drive you to the airport and fill you in on the rest."

"Aye, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry to ruin your evening."

"It's not a problem, Admiral. Is there anything we can work on in the meantime, until you hear from them?"

"At this point, there's not a whole lot to do. But I want you and Sturgis to get as much background on the officers involved in the shooting as possible, as well as Capt. Sledge."

"What about Bud, sir?"

"You think we should involve Bud in this right now? He's not officially back at work yet," Sturgis reminded her.

"No, no, I think that may be a good idea," the Admiral replied for her. "He needs to get back to work. It'll do him good. I'll call him on the way. Let's go people. Gunny, bring Sturgis and Elizabeth up to speed."

"Yes, sir."

"Mia, ride with me?"

"Of course."

The Admiral and Mia left on the heels of Harm and Mac. Gunny stayed behind to update Sturgis and Elizabeth with the rest of the information that the Admiral had received from Capt. Bentley.


End file.
